A self-propelled machine includes a drive motor and wheels. The drive motor drives the wheels to rotate so that the self-propelled machine travels on the ground to achieve self-propulsion. The self-propelled machine includes a handle. The handle is disposed at the rear of the self-propelled machine. The self-propelled machine moves forward. A user walks behind the self-propelled machine and holds the handle to operate and manipulate the self-propelled machine.
Mowers and snowplows having self-propulsion functions are typical self-propelled machines.
The self-propelled machine is provided with a speed adjusting element and a starting trigger. The speed adjusting element is used for controlling the traveling speed of the self-propelled machine. The starting trigger is used for enabling the travelling function of the self-propelled machine.
The speed adjusting element of the existing self-propelled machine is inconvenient for the user to adjust the speed while the user is holding the handle.
The existing self-propelled machine is inconvenient for the user to quickly switch between the action of disabling the travelling function and pulling the machine backward and the action of enabling the travelling function.